Various types of infusion systems connect combinations of tubes, flow controllers, syringes, fluid reservoirs, pumps, and injection needles. Handling and connecting the different elements and operating the infusion system have the potential for introducing contaminants during administration. For example, when a user handles a connector to connect it to another element of the infusion set up, such as another tube, syringe, catheter, pump and fluid reservoir, the user may inadvertently make contact with a portion of the connector that comes into contact with the fluid to be delivered, thus contaminating the fluid.
In addition, infusion solutions can contain particulates, such as glass particles from opening glass ampoules, particles generated from needles piercing rubber septums, and particulates present in drug formulations. Some particulates are generated by freezing-thawing of drug solutions while some may be the result of incomplete dissolution of drugs in solution reconstituted before infusion. Entry of particles into the body, particularly the circulatory system, by infusion can lead to potential health complications, including, among others, inflammation, sepsis, and thrombosis.
In view of the foregoing, desirable are devices for use in infusion systems that increase safety and reduce the risk of health complications from administering therapeutic fluids by infusion.